


Creatures of Myth

by niqaeli



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-30
Updated: 2003-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niqaeli/pseuds/niqaeli





	Creatures of Myth

What be the creatures of myth? Pure imagination? The musings of deranged minds? Pretty falsehoods and lovely untruths to amuse children?

Many call them fictional because they lack the words. They are not 'real', but neither are they unreal, they are merely other. Other-real, and wishing to stay that way, for what a dull place our reality is. Who would want to live among dullards who cannot feel the truth of unicorns and the reality of dragons? Certainly not I--though it seems I have less choice than our mythical friends.

The creatures of myth exist. Ride a unicorn and fly upon a dracogriff. Go see the world, young adventurer--not ours, but theirs!


End file.
